Time Skips
by Soshite
Summary: A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles, both platonic and not-so-platonic.
1. Time Skips 1 to 11

**Title:** Time Skips

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles, both platonic and not so platonic.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Desmond Miles or Alex Mercer, they belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively.

**Author's Note:** I think I barely got the gist of Alex's personality. If I'm waaaaay off base I'm sorry. I really tried. Only just recently started playing Prototype. I know how Desmond gets though! =D Anyways, a little series about the pairing of Desmond and Alex. Yay for crossovers! There will be fifty in all!

**Times Skips 1 - 11**

**#01 – Walking**

Walking was always a waste of time, especially when Desmond and Alex could jump, climb and glide their way back home, together.

**#02 – Waltz**

Whenever Desmond sparred with Alex – during those times when the assassin seemed to lack any common sense – it was like a careful waltz; Desmond always felt like he was following the older man's lead as they whirled, twirled and fluidly moved together in sync.

**#03 – Wishes**

Once, Alex asked his younger companion if he ever wished things had turned out differently; Desmond replied, "Sometimes," before forcing the older man to just shut up and go to bed.

**#04 – Wonder**

When Desmond was allowed to see what Alex had under the hood, he had to marvel at the small mass of brown curls the older man had hidden away; he had been expecting a crew cut or a bald head, or something terribly 'masculine' - deceptively soft curls and surprisingly blue eyes.

**#05 – Worry**

Neither of them could tell who worried more when their significant other disappeared; in the end Desmond had been pretty freaked out when he found out Alex was a terrorist and the ex-scientist was more than a little irritated when he had to bust the assassin out of Abstergo.

**#06 – Whimsy**

One night, as Doctor Mercer came into the bar for a drink and the man might have had one too many and Desmond hadn't kept count this time – the older man just pulled the bartender over the counter and kissed him.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

New York had become a terrible, horrible place where taking the wrong turn had you running straight into trouble, but that was alright, as long as Desmond had Alex and vice versa; "I'll keep you safe."

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

The first time Desmond and Alex had spoken was when Alex was still working for Gentek and the guy had just trudged into his bar, one stormy night, and gruffly asked for some whiskey and rum; "Rough day?"

**#09 – War**

Being with Alex meant being chased by tanks, having the possibility of being gunned down by a helicopter or having any place Desmond lived raided by Blackwatch of Abstergo - or god knew who else – but they had each other's back in this crazy war zone no matter what.

**#10 – Weddings**

"Apparently a meaningful relationship involves being bonded by law and having physical relations, which ultimately lead to having spawn and stress, so I thought we should go to the next level, and be properly bonded."

**#11 – Stupidity**

Desmond stared at Alex after his little speech and said, "Alex, you're an idiot."


	2. Time Skips 12 to 20

**Title:** Time Skips

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles.

**Rated:** T, on account of Dana's (and Desmond's) potty mouth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Desmond Miles or Alex Mercer, they belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively.

**Author's Note:** I think I barely got the gist of Alex's personality. If I'm waaaaay off base I'm sorry. I really tried. Only just recently started playing Prototype. I know how Desmond gets though! =D Anyways, a little series about the pairing of Desmond and Alex. Yay for crossovers! There will be fifty in all!

**Times Skips 12 - 20**

**#12 – Blessing**

Though Alex could rip a tank a new hole and Desmond was no slouch in the art of taking lives, both men held their breath as Dana finally smile after several seconds of silence and gave her approval, "Whatever floats your boat."

**#12 – Blessing (Dana's Alternate Response)**

"Hey, it's no business of mine who Alex decides to fuck."

**#13 – Bias**

Perhaps it was the man's attempt at joking, but Alex bristled and hissed slightly whenever Desmond mentioned getting a vaccination; Desmond had to fight the urge to soothe the Blacklight virus by petting him on the head.

**#14 – Burning**

The first time they spent the night together was when Alex had still been human and the man had been methodical and cold and now, for whatever reason, his every touch burned, making Desmond feel like he was on fire.

**#15 – Breathing**

Swimming was always a sore issue with Desmond, who never excelled at it (and who had inherited an innate fear of it after spending an unaccountable number of hours in the Animus); he really hated it when Alex found out he could breathe underwater (which made Desmond wonder what exactly he had consumed to get _that_ particular ability).

**#16 – Breaking**

Desmond gave Alex a long hard look, his mind wondering where such a crazy idea came from and said, as firmly as possible, "No tentacles, Alex. Those will _break_ me."

**#17 – Belief**

When the tall windows of the Animus Room shattered and in came the monster, claws flashing, Desmond thought about doing everything and anything - except what that thing had said, "Believe me, I'm _not_ going to hurt you."

**#18 – Balloon**

"Okay…I can understand helicopters and tanks – because god knows we have them following us around everywhere – and maybe even the occasional car from time to time…but how the hell did you manage to hijack a hot air balloon, Alex?"

**#19 – Balcony**

There was no balcony scene for the two men to say their farewells to one another whenever Alex had to leave the safe house, but Desmond never hesitated to pull the older man back down from the edge of the building for one more hot kiss good-bye.

**#20 – Bane**

Eventually, it came to light that Alex and Desmond had a common enemy and it was with this knowledge that they teamed up to whoop some Templar ass; "I knew Abstergo was into some crazy shit."


	3. Time Skips 21 to 30

**Title:** Time Skips

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles.

**Rated:** T, on account of Dana's (and Desmond's) potty mouth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Desmond Miles or Alex Mercer, they belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively.

**Times Skips 21 - 30**

**#21 – Quiet**

Sometimes, there were long stretches of silence where Alex never even said a word to Desmond and it was times like these that the assassin had chosen to leave him alone, unbeknownst to the fact that Alex was going through past memories of them together and trying to decipher what they were exactly.

**#22 – Quirks**

Perhaps it might have been a case of the pot calling the kettle black when Alex pointed out Desmond disgusting habit of eating chilli hot dogs with marshmellows and smothered in chocolate sauce and a liberal topping of horse radish; "Says the guy who eats _people_," Desmond replied with a mouthful of food.

**#23 - Quarrel**

After Desmond's note, Alex went on to point out that at least he didn't get chilli and horse radish all over the floor, to which Desmond said at least he didn't have bloodstains everywhere and this continued on until the chilli dog was left forgotten on Desmond's plate and Alex's clothes were discarded into a messy pile on the floor.

**#24 – Question**

A few days after Alex returned to the world of the living, he had consumed a random passerby in order to replenish his health and did not expect memories of himself frequenting a bar in Chelsea and chatting up the barkeep flooding into his mind; Alex touched his temple and remembered, "…Desmond?"

**#25 – Welcome**

"Welcome home," Desmond greeted; it the best thing Alex had heard all day long.

**#26 – Jump**

"Unlike you, I am still one hundred percent human and there is no way I am going to jump across a gap that la—Hey! Alex! Put me do—Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

**#27 – Jester**

Alex didn't like it when Desmond was depressed, because it often made him feel uncomfortable and clueless as what he should do, but he did try to make Desmond laugh by suggesting marriage in the most roundabout manner possible and had to hide the urge to blush in embarrassment when the younger man called him an idiot.

**#28 – Jousting**

Not to be outdone by a man who could run up the sides of buildings and hijack helicopters – while in _midair_, to boot – Desmond put his ancestor's knowledge to good use in combination with his modern sensibilities by taking down as many infected as possible by skewering them with a long, sharp pipe while riding a motorcycle.

**#29 – Jewel**

While Desmond had taken Alex's version of a marriage proposal with a grain of salt, he started to reconsider when Alex came to him, on bended knee, with the _Apple_ in his possession; "I know this isn't a ring, but I consumed sixty Templars to get this for you."

**#30 – Just**

When he was living on his own, things were a bit too soft, which was why he had gotten kidnapped in the first place; under the rule of Abstergo his freedom was limited and trying to not get killed was always a hard task; but when he was with Alex, there were plenty of hardships, but there were good times to temper the bad ones and Desmond found that just right.


	4. Time Skips 31 to 40

**Title:** Time Skips

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles.

**Rated:** T, on account of Dana's potty mouth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Desmond Miles or Alex Mercer, they belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively.

**Times Skips 31 - 40**

**#31 – Smirk**

It was never a smile that appeared on Alex's face, but rather a small, self-assured smirk that told Desmond everything will turn out just fine; Alex _did_ survive getting nuked, after all.

**#32 – Sorrow**

There was little comfort that Desmond could give when Alex had shown up one day at his place and told him that Dana was gone; the man did not cry or weep, but his whole body trembled and it took all the courage the assassin possessed to wrap his arms around Alex, whispering to him his condolences.

**#33 – (3****rd****) Birthday**

"Oh, who's that? She's really kicking ass," Desmond asked as he and Alex busted their way out of a church as a young looking bride was letting loose a rain of bullets – and was that _lightning_? - on some unsuspecting Hunters who crashed her wedding.

**#34 – Serenade**

Perhaps it had been a lapse of judgement on his part when Desmond told Alex that he had once dreamt of serenades, because the older man thought Desmond wanted to be serenaded _to_ and got the Blacklight virus' caterwauling as a result.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

One time, when Desmond was tired and irritated, he snapped at Alex, telling him to 'eat me', which prompted the man to pretend to consume him as a sort of sick joke; "You're a sick bastard, you know that, Alex?"

**#36 – Sordid**

"Okay, you guys…If you have to make fucking googly eyes at each other, go get a fucking room and fuck each other's brains out or whatever, because – _really_ – I'm getting fucking tired of being the only fucking single person in this fucking room."

**#37 – Soliloquy**

"Furthermore, if you _have_ to fuck each other at _three_ in the _fucking_ morning, could you _please_ keep it the _fuck_ down, because unlike a certain pair of fucking idiots here who don't have a single _ounce_ of fucking common sense, I need my _fucking_ beauty sleep!"

**#38 – Sojourn**

Desmond looked sheepishly at Dana, then grabbed Alex's hand, dragging the stunned brunet out to go for a walk around the city before Dana broke out in more complaints filled with crude language; there were days when the younger Mercer was a lot scarier than her older, mutated brother.

**#39 – Share**

There were days when Alex became positively _possessive_ of Desmond to the point where he would just pick up the assassin while he was in the middle of a conversation with Dana, take him into the next room, lock the door and then proceed to show the younger man how he just couldn't share.

**#40 – Secret**

As close as they were, there were still many secrets between the two of them and when Alex had pried too much, Desmond decided to throw the man for a loop by dramatically revealing that he was pregnant with his spawn; although it was a lie, that day was soon to be known as the day that Desmond Miles _broke_ Alex Mercer.


	5. Time Skips 41 to 50

**Title:** Time Skips

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles.

**Rated:** T, on account of Dana's potty mouth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Desmond Miles or Alex Mercer, they belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively.

**Times Skips 41 - 50**

**#41 – Nowhere**

Upon being chased by a hunter, Desmond knew that he was screwed beyond belief as he was shepherded into a trap laid out for Alex out in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere.

**#42 – Neutral**

"Everybody wants to be neutral like fucking Switzerland, but guess what? The moment we sided with Alex it's been nothing, but fucking nukes, soldiers and tentacle monsters out to get us – Alex included," Dana spat, though the last statement pertained more to Desmond than her.

**#43 – Nuance**

The transformation from human to monster was very noticeable, because Desmond would remark that Alex seemed more human now that he was the Blacklight virus, than when he had been actually human and alive.

**#44 – Near**

Desmond didn't know if it was some kind of sixth sense or Alex's mutations showing in a more subtle way, but the older man could always tell whenever the assassin was near and would wrap his arms around Desmond before he knew it.

**#45 – Natural**

With the way he was, Alex could take on any form he pleased and become a different person, but when it came to pleasing Desmond it was only natural that the man loved Alex exactly as he was.

**#46 – Horizon**

Desmond wondered what it would be like to just escape this crazy city filled with Templars, assassins, the military and the crazy undead out to get him, but he could never see the horizon for the man he wished to always stay beside.

**#47 – Valiant**

There were days when Desmond questioned the decision to be with Alex, especially when the older man went to such valiant (read: _insane_) lengths to show his appreciation; absorbing any Templar they happened upon, finding the Apple, keeping Desmond safe from getting infected by wandering monsters…actually taking the time to buy Desmond a _real wedding ring_, to name a few.

**#48 – Virtuous**

Months ago, when Alex was still with Gentek, the scientist had actually got into a bar fight with a fellow researcher on leave from some hick town in the American Mid-West, all because he didn't believe the man in the sunglasses was going to be leaving his bartender alone; Alex _had_ meant well, but Desmond wouldn't talk to him for a while until his old acquaintance went back home to Mouse Town or Chipmunk Ville or wherever the hell he crawled from.

**#49 – Victory**

Somewhere between Point A and Point B, Desmond had managed to overpower Alex, pinning the man to the floor while they did some hand-to-hand sparring; straddling the older man, Desmond grinned down at him in triumph.

**#50 – Defeat**

Suddenly, Alex had turned the tide and had Desmond under him, smirking as he leaned down to whisper into the assassin's ear, "You were saying?"

**Author's Note:** And that's it. Thanks for reading my fifty prompts challenge everyone! But don't worry folks…this won't be it from me! I'll be writing one more thing for Time Skips! Consider it a thanks for everyone reading and reviewing this!


	6. Time Skips 51 to 60

**Title:** Time Skips

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles.

**Rated:** T, on account of Dana's potty mouth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Desmond Miles or Alex Mercer, they belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively.

**Times Skips 51 - 60**

**#51 – Air**

There were days when Desmond didn't know what was worse: being strapped to a weird machine that could read his genetic code or constantly being tossed into the air by Alex whenever they needed to make a quick getaway.

**#52 – Apples**

It was funny how Desmond's life soon revolved around nothing, but apples, however the most important apple of his eye was neither golden nor all-powerful…alright, maybe Alex _was_ all-powerful, if he managed to get nuked and survive it.

**#53 – Beginning**

Perhaps it was the bartender's inflection that suddenly did him in, but Alex had no troubles pouring his heart out after some good rum and company.

**#54 – Bugs**

Somehow, they managed to leave New York to visit Desmond's friend out west, only to discover – to their great horror – that the town was utterly infested with zombies, mutant dogs and bugs…really huge bugs; Alex vaguely mentioned – while throwing a zombie away from Desmond – that it was as if they had never left home.

**#55 – Coffee**

Mornings in the hideout were often filled with sloppy kisses, quick fumblings and Dana chucking a coffee pot at them, while telling them to take their romance outside where she can't see them.

**#56 – Dark**

Alex often forgot that Desmond was an assassin and during one cold, rainy night, found himself startled as he was pounced on and pressed against an alley wall by his lover; "Didn't anyone tell you never to go into dark alleys alone, Alex?"

**#57 – Despair**

There had been no way to console Alex when Dana had become infected and Desmond had been forced to stay behind at the hospital as he watched Alex's retreating back heading off to who knew where to do only the devil knew what.

**#58 – Doors**

Whereas Desmond would have preferred the finesse that was offered by using a door, Alex found such pleasantries useless at times and just busted through the wall; feeling his assassin sensibilities offended by this more than once, he explained the codes of conduct assassins lived by, mainly the one about hiding in plain sight…and, you know, not alerting the fucking feds by breaking down their wall.

**#59 – Drink**

Blacklight Virus or no Blacklight Virus, Desmond never doubted his own ability to get any man plastered and Alex Mercer was no exception and felt proud of this ability, because it further proved that Alex was still quite human, though the older man wished he could have done without the puking and hangovers he got.

**#60 – Duty**

Desmond often wondered what Altair and Ezio would have done were they in his situation with Alex…Altair would nag about his duty to the order, while Ezio would nag about his duty to carry on the line.

**Author's Note:** Since everyone seems to like these little extra mini-drabbles, I managed some more! Enjoy!


	7. Time Skips 61 to 70

**Title:** Time Skips

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** A series of sentences about the moments in the lives of Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles.

**Rated:** T, on account of mentions of naughty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Desmond Miles or Alex Mercer, they belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively.

**Author's Note:** A few more for the road! Not romancey, but fun!

**Times Skips 61 – 70**

**#62 – End**

At times, Alex got a little too into having kinky sex (and sometimes it got _really_ kinky), busting out fleshy tentacles everywhere on Desmond and the assassin never knew where he began or ended as he called for Alex to both stop _and_ keep going.

**#63 – Fall**

Autumn was the only time when the two hoodie-wearing wanted killers could blend in seamlessly with a crowd; summer had Desmond sweating a lot in his allotted assassinesque clothing (of which Alex divested him of), spring was still relatively cold compared to other parts of the States so he needed a proper windbreaker on top of his hoodie (and Alex would still take off his clothes, because it rained a lot and he hated wearing wet clothes around the hideout) and winter required even Alex to wear a lot of layers (which frustrated Desmond a lot because his coat would always conveniently go missing when he needed to make a grocery run and he hated being cold), but inevitably had them just staying inside without any clothes on anyways all year round to Dana's chagrin.

**#64 – Fire**

Even before the Blacklight virus had completely taken the man over, Alex Mercer was no gourmet chef; you'd think after all of the people he'd absorbed after all of this time he could manage to make a decent meal for his snarky significant other and potty mouthed little sister without something catching on fire.

**#65 – Flexible**

"No, Alex. After last time, I refused to have tentacles—I'm not _supposed_ to bend that way, _all right_?!"

**#66 – Flying**

Desmond always thought Alex a marvel, finding himself even jealous of all the abilities that he seemingly possessed, especially the ability to 'fly'; what he wouldn't give to be as free as an eagle sometimes, but he supposed being Zeus' caged hawk for the time being wasn't all that bad.

**#67 – Food**

Even though they had been together a while now and Desmond knew what Alex truly was and his actual diet, however he couldn't help the awful tensing he felt whenever the Blacklight infectee would joke that he wouldn't mind eating Desmond right up.

**#68 – Foot**

Between the two masters of snark and dagger, there were times that words were thrown as effectively as any knife, leaving the two of them hurt and raw; they apologized after removing the feet from their mouths – sometimes this was done all too literally, in the case of Alex Mercer, which was sometimes the original point of contention between Desmond and him, "Feet do not belong on the table or in your mouth."

**#69 – Grave**

Fear was not something that gripped Alex, however, every once in a while as he roamed the streets of Manhattan, he worried that one day...he would have to see both Dana and Desmond dead and gone; he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his sanity intact when that day would come to pass.

**#70 – Green**

"...Please tell me that Doctor Banner didn't just turn into a huge green monster before my eyes, Alex," pleaded Desmond, not sure he could deal with more crazy mutating scientists; he'd met enough mad scientists to last him a lifetime and _then_ some.


End file.
